


我们养猫了【上】（all雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	我们养猫了【上】（all雏）

下课的铃声甫一响起，大仓打了最后一个哈欠。同学们闹哄哄的噪音一瞬间在课室间浮现，大仓手脚麻利地收拾着基本没怎么动过的课本和笔记本，全然不见方才上课时昏昏沉沉的睡意。

“呐呐，大仓君。”  
大仓抬起头，才发现身边不知道什么时候围了几个人过来。

“嗯，怎么了？”

不仅是带头的女生，就连身边不作声的在听了他有些温柔的低音后，晕出了红晕。

“等一下，要一起吃个饭吗？有家新开的店听说咖喱......”

大仓好吃，大家都知道。尤其咖喱，听说更是喜欢。用这个作理由邀请他的话，不可能会被拒绝的。

“啊......”大仓冲着女孩们露出一个更加温柔的笑容，让人心头又是一阵沸腾。

“——抱歉哦，我家养了猫。”

“ma......猫？”

“嗯，所以不赶紧回去投食可不行。”

女生们悄悄地互相对视一眼。

“猫吗，我们也很喜欢猫咪呢！可以去大仓君家看看吗？”  
“对啊，我以前也养过猫呢。”  
“我也是我也是，一直都很想养一只呢！”  
“大仓君家的猫是什么样的呢？”

又是七嘴八舌，让刚睡醒的大仓直觉脑仁跳跳生疼。

包包的金属链条被拉上了，大仓把背包挎上肩膀，慢悠悠地站了起来。分明还是笑着的，可女生们却不知怎的，从那笑容中忽而嗅到了一丝让人畏怯的危险味道。

“不行哦——”

眼看目标要走了，可是这回却没人敢出声留住他。

“——我家hina酱，可是应付不来陌生人。”

 

大仓十分心急地回到他的住处。  
从电车下来后步伐便毫无松懈过，一对长腿是越走越快。

“我回来了hina酱！”

大仓一回来，便把坐在起居室的沙发的少年一把捞起来，先是紧紧搂在怀里，再用力地在他唇上亲了一口。

坐在餐桌边对住电脑的男人瞥了一眼这边，不自在地将视线转回笔记本荧幕上，手掌撑在面部遮住了下巴，小声地说了句：“......痴汉一样......”  
那张白皙的脸上微微涨红，也不知道他是害羞了还是愠怒。

虽然音量不大，但大仓却是切切实实地听清了男人的话。不过他不搭话，反而是将怀里的少年又抱高了一点，腾出一只手托着小小的屁股，笑眯眯地问道：“怎么只有你和裕亲在？没被做什么奇怪的事情吧。”

被称作“裕亲”的男人仿佛被雷击中一般整个人跳了跳。，还差点把刚端起的马克杯里的水全泼出来了。他嘴里发出明显慌乱的语无伦次，颊边的两抹驼红更深了几分。

“谁、谁会对一只猫做奇怪的事情啊，又不是你们！”  
他似是恼怒了，把笔记本电脑重重合上后抱在怀里，另一只手拎着杯子就转身回房去。

大仓看着那扇因泄愤而稍显有些粗暴被关上的门：“啊啦啊啦，手机又落下了。”

果然，没几分钟男人就从房里出来了。原本就不自在的神情在看见窃窃偷笑的大仓后显得更是尴尬。不过他还是装作没有看见一般，取了手机。

“就说了是吧！”  
大仓抱着少年坐在沙发上。

少年视线从关闭的门扉回过来，也冲大仓露出个开心的笑容。

“好了，现在只剩下我和你了。”

大仓搂住少年下肢的手紧了紧，后者随即不及防地朝他怀里跌去。  
两双眼睛靠得有些近了。

少年却是浑然不觉不妥，兀自直直地迎向大仓。

大仓微微侧了侧脑袋，笑得越发开心。

“该和我的hina酱玩点什么呢？”

 

“我回来了。”

进门的高个男人把脱下的毛呢外套搭在沙发靠背上，也如今天刚入门的大仓一样，在正帮忙端出碗筷的少年颊边亲了亲。

“我回来啦信酱。”

少年没有抗拒，却是缩了缩肩膀。手上的瓷碗因此也磕出了几声清脆。

“maru！你就算不帮忙也别添乱啊！”呵斥男人的，是站在大仓身边正接过料理的穿西服小个子。

丸山委屈地龇牙笑了笑，随后从少年的手中取过餐具也帮忙准备晚餐。

正从冰箱里取凉菜的另一个着得十分花哨的男人见状，笑呵呵地圆场：“嘛嘛，maru也不是故意的，亮酱就别太严格了。”

“亮酱”——锦户小声地补了句：“yasu才是，太宠着maru那家伙了吧。”不过说完这话之后倒也没再也没说些什么了。

安田从碗橱里拿出几个碟子，把刚刚冰箱里端出的凉菜分到碟子里。见到端坐在餐椅上的少年似乎有些不安于只有自己闲着，黑色的脑袋左转转，右晃晃，仿佛下一秒就要冲到谁身边搭个手一样。

安田笑着摸摸他的头：“信酱能帮忙把这些分好放在每个人的位置吗？”

少年两眼立马亮了亮，开心地点点头。

 

约莫十分钟后，五个成年人和一个少年围着餐桌在各自的位置上坐下，终于开始了今天的晚餐。

坐在少年左手边是刚刚被叫作亮酱的男人。长着一副被其他人赞叹应该出现在电视荧幕上的脸，干着朝九晚五极富规律性的公务员工作。虽说他双目总是蕴含着烟雨天般黯淡的忧郁，却又比谁都会撒娇。

正如眼前——

“今晚吃鱼啊！”眉峰挑了挑，便一脸苦恼地用筷子戳戳那条煎得恰到好处的秋刀鱼。  
身边的少年听得他的苦叫，便小力地拉拉他的衣裳。锦户分明是预计好的，却还是装作一副懵然不知的模样转过去看他。

少年对上他的眼睛就弯弯眉眼，又伸出一根食指朝自己指指。

“嗯？要帮我挑鱼骨吗？”  
得到了对方连连点头的回应。

锦户倒是一点迟疑都没有，嘴里边说着“果然还是村上君最好了”诸如此类的话，边把盛着鱼的碟子往少年那边推过去。

众人倒是见怪不怪了，唯有坐在和锦户斜对角的横山，往上推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，时不时用余光瞄一眼少年低下的黑色发旋，自言自语似的：“这也宠得太过分了吧......”

锦户也不在意横山的话，把几箸白米饭放进嘴里，才冲着那边说：“横山若是也想让村上君挑鱼骨老实说不就行了。”说罢又带着几分笑意微低下头对少年说：“啊，村上君先吃饭也行的哦，我的鱼不着急。”

横山还想吐槽两句，却看见少年抬起头直直瞅住自己。眼神里仿佛在问着：是要帮忙挑鱼骨吗？这屋子最年长也是最容易害羞的横山顿时憋红了耳根。

“为、为什么这样看过来！我才、才不用别人帮我啊！”说完这话就端起饭碗扒了一口饭，没一会又听见他发出咳嗽。也不知他是要遮掩，还是真的就那么饿了。

少年露出一副明白了的模样，低下头继续给锦户解决他吃鱼的一大难关。

锦户对面坐着的正是大学生大仓。他一手端着自己的碗，另一手持筷子正夹起最后一块叉烧，目光却是烁烁地一瞬不眨盯着少年面前的碟子。

锦户那边已经弄得七七八八了，来自大仓那边的目光又是在咄咄逼人不容忽视，少年便抬头看他。见他目光落在自己的叉烧上，便知道他肯定是吃完了自己的尚觉不够还惦记着别人的。少年腮帮忽而鼓了鼓似乎有几分委屈，却还是温顺地夹起那块肥瘦正好的肉。

大仓旁边的是服装设计师的安田。虽说涉谷新宿之类的地方常常可见所谓潮流的各类奇装异服，不过是自己熟悉的人之中安田的打扮不可不为夺人眼球，各种意义上的。偏偏这寻常人见了都会皱眉头的打扮，穿在安田身上不仅挑不出毛病，还让人觉得理该如此。

平日里总是笑眯眯的安田此刻却出声制止了少年：“信酱不行哦。你忘啦，okura不能吃太多。”

少年立马记起了，安田告诉过自己，大仓曾经得过一种叫肠梗塞的病，所以就算再贪食也不能让他多吃。于是那本来伸向自己的叉烧就这么缩回去了。

“ya——su——su——”大仓不由得拖长着音调，带着抱怨地语气叫唤让自己吃不到肉的凶手。

安田眉头一皱，立马回嘴：“别叫我yasusu！”

少年右边的，是方才最后进屋子的男人——全名丸山隆平，是个舞台剧演员。虽说还算不上是一流的演员，却也薄有名气。他没法像年龄最小的两个同居人一样，对着少年撒娇，却也知道怎么讨对方喜欢。

趁着有些吵，他微微低身附耳到少年耳边：“我今日买了巧克力泡芙，信酱今晚要来我房间边看足球比赛边吃吗？”

少年听见他买了自己爱吃的食物回来，两眼顿时如夜幕里的星辰一样亮了几分。他长相乖巧温顺，让人总觉得就连耳朵，也如同奶猫奶犬高兴时一样竖了起来。  
他开心地对丸山笑了笑，露出了他两侧略尖的牙齿，更显得可爱亲近了。

别的人似乎没有注意到，但横山却是一字不漏地听清楚了。他慢慢地咀嚼着口腔内的米饭，眼睛的余光总是若有似无不经意地望向那边。

正如方才所说，横山裕是这六人中除各种个人信息是个迷的少年之外年龄最大的。追本溯源，最先捡到这少年的人，就是他。按说，应该是这两人较为亲密才对。不过不知道怎么的，最后反倒是他和少年之间似乎最生疏。  
不，这么说不太准确，因为最初横山所见的——是一只猫。  
或者说，是由这少年幻化的猫。抑或是现在这个少年模样才是幻化出来的。  
横山不太懂，另外几人也不懂。

 

他们先下住的这个地方，是个share house。本来按道理来说，像是公务员的锦户亮、已经闯出名气的小说家、舞台剧演员、服装设计师不至于住不起地段不错的公寓。不过他们在来东京前便相识了，碰巧几人都在东京读书，那时也都还是穷学生便一前一后，误打误撞地住进了这个地方。  
之后虽然各自都小有成就，不过这里环境不错，彼此之间又相处融洽，便都想着若是以后结婚了，才搬走吧。然后，然后就一直维持这个状态了。

那天横山也和往常一样坐在沙发上抱着笔记本电脑写小说。他是个小说家，本人又怕生便理所当然地成了个室内派，平日里最常待在家里，所以对这附近的日常不能说了如指掌，却也是心里有数。

比如说每天大概9点左右就会聚在某家门前聊闲话的主妇。  
比如说每天早上总会急急忙忙出门的高中生。  
比如说周四偶尔会传来“啊，忘记今天收可燃垃圾”的悲鸣。

喜欢，或者说不经意地观察周围，约莫可能是小说家的职业病。所以那天他们家的院子里传来声响，他很是好奇。  
光天化日之下，他们的院子又靠近马路，人来人往的，他也不怕是盗匪一类，只是把笔记本随意放在桌子上就穿了双拖鞋出去。

那噪声来自草丛。他们虽没种下什么花花草草，不过也会定时清理一下长得过高的杂草丛，衬上之前的住客留下的矮松和零星的小雏菊，倒也别有一番野趣。  
平日这个时候不怎么有客人造访的，横山走到前院，果然不见有人。反而是脚边不远，重新长出来的草丛间传来簌簌声响。

一看，原来是不知道从何而来的猫在那儿。统共有四只，乍眼一看，却似乎是三只和另外一只黑色皮毛的在对峙。横山老家里只养了狗，对猫不太熟悉，也说不上是什么品种，只觉得像是街边寻常可见的野猫。  
不过猫打架，还是几只一起这场面他可没见过，不由得颇有几分趣味地准备在一旁观察。说不定就是一段好的写作素材了。

只是动物一般警惕性强，就在横山靠近的时候便察觉了，如今更是扫着尾巴一致盯着他。虽说没有养过猫，但他也不是傻瓜，几只小家伙的敌意切切实实地落在了他身上。  
不过也不至于让他一个差不多一米八的大男人害怕。他和它们盯了好一会，终于没了好脾气手一伸拿起了放在一旁的扫把。倒不是想打，只是装装样子把它们赶走罢了。果不其然，他才走过去一点，猫儿们便狠狠地盯着他喵喵叫了几声，随即从不同方向逃窜开了。

除了刚刚被围住的黑色的那只。

“喂喂，你怎么不跑呢。”  
他居高临下地盯着它，和它那双圆圆的眼睛对上。

四肢一曲，那猫忽然趴在了草地上上，看上去恹恹的。

横山定在原地观察了好一会，黑色猫却是看也不看他一眼，也不知道是只没有知觉的傻猫抑或是死了。

横山嘟嘟囔囔地走过去蹲了下来：“该不会是死了吧......”被阴影覆盖，过了半晌猫才疲惫至极似的缓缓睁开了眼皮。

慢慢地，慢慢地瞅了横山一眼。  
嘴巴微微张开，看见了里面的尖齿。

横山还以为它要瞄一声。可他却什么都没有听见。  
然后那猫就再没睁开过眼了。

若不是身体微微地在起伏，几乎要让人以为它死了。

“......哎，明明都快到截稿日了啊......”  
年轻的小说家抱怨着，把猫抱了起来。

 

从动物医院回到家，横山想把猫放在一旁的沙发上，继续敲键盘的。他本来还想着无论如何也要在今天之内把接下来的剧情整理个大纲出来，却不想被这只猫一下子就耽搁了一个上午。眼看着时钟的短针都快走到“2”字去了，从睡眠状态回来的荧幕上还是空白得可怜，彰显着他碌碌无为的半天。

可那双骨节分明的大手轻轻抓在覆着皮毛的身躯，感受着那一点点的呼吸节奏，忽而心一软。横山嘘一口气，放弃了挣扎自暴自弃地想着反正下周才要交稿，也不差这么半会了。

他往后一靠，整个人挨在沙发靠背，一只手放在小猫的头顶，温柔地一下一下扫至背脊。兽医说这猫没什么毛病，只是长期营养不良加之过于疲惫，所以才会昏倒。横山仔细地端详半天，觉得这猫确实要比寻常见到的都要瘦小。也不知道一只猫到底是发生了什么，才会这样营养不良又疲劳过度，明明时时有见到喜欢给流浪猫流浪犬喂食的人。

更何况，这只猫似乎不是野猫。它的脖子上有项圈，可想是有主人的。等到空闲下来的时候就发布个启事替你找回你的主人吧。

手下的皮毛温暖柔和，横山摸着摸着，加之心里胡思乱想，竟不知道什么时候睡了过去。

 

厨房里有水声，虽说横山不是被这声音吵醒的，却是在刚睁眼的瞬间听到了这个。气息从鼻腔里重重地嘘出，横山拉扯着有几分沉重的身体舒展了一下腰背。

他抬头看了眼墙壁，睡了快两个小时了。明明没有盖什么东西，却也不觉得十分冷，尤其大腿上，温温热热的叫人贪恋。

他这才想起，今天带了一只猫进来。开始没有多想，虽说这里并没有不准宠物的规定，可这屋子并不是他一个人在住，也不能自作主张就把它留下来。

他还想着要怎么对室友们解释，厨房里倒水的人却率先出来了。正是大学生大仓，横山记得他今天下午应该还有课的，不知道怎么这么早就回来了。

“你不是应该还在学校吗？”

大仓像是拿啤酒罐一样，手指拢起，只抓着玻璃杯的上方边沿：“嗯，我翘了。”一句轻描淡写便略过了。

“你膝盖上那只猫是怎么回事？”接着还波澜不惊地朝横山抛了个直球。

横山噎了噎，颇有种做贼心虚似的慌慌乱乱地给年纪最小的室友说个解释明白。

大仓意态悠闲，边喝水边听着：“哦——这样啊。”语调完全不似是在和前辈说话，不过众人之间彼此都十分熟稔对这种上下级之分也不太在意，也就习惯了他这种态度。

“听Yoko解释的神情我还以为你偷偷带女孩子回来了。”  
横山脸皮一向薄，听到他的话登时面容通红，口里还发出傻笑：“才没有啊！”

Share house 不准私下带人回来，这是最最基本的规则。更别提让横山这么羞涩的人把女孩子带进来了，姑且不论他没有那么一位女朋友，最主要是也受不住另外四人的嬉笑调侃啊。

“所以呢？”

“啊，所以我想问问大家的意见，看看能不能先养着，另一......”

“你在说什么啊？”大仓皱着眉头，一脸不知道你说什么的表情。

“我知道，毕竟不是所有人喜欢动物，那等yasu他们回来......”横山连忙说。

“不是啊，”大仓第二次打断了横山的话，“不是要暂时养着吗，所以这猫叫什么名字啊？”

他的思维跳跃的太快了，横山一瞪眼差点咬到了舌头：“问的是那个啊！”

大仓举起杯子又喝了一大口水：“我无所谓啊，只要Yoko负责照顾它就可以了。”

横山小声嘟囔了几句，想起大仓问的问题。“可是它有项圈，应该是有主人的，我们不能这么随随便便给人家起个新名字吧......”  
横山一面说，一面把猫捧了起来。这猫咪身形伶仃，横山一手从它后面抓住身子，另一只手托着它尾巴也显得毫不费劲。

“唔——”大仓走到横山后俯下身，上身趴在沙发，和横山的脑袋一左一右地端详着这只猫。

猫眼漆黑，似是琉璃珠子一样，比人类中同色的黑瞳看上去多了几分无机质的清凉。脖子间确实如横山所说，戴着一条紫色的颈圈。皮毛是黑色的，并没有什么特别的特征。

两人静静地看了半晌，忽而一同开了口。

“‘hina’怎么样？”  
“就叫它‘hina’吧！”

两双眼睛对视一下，又是异口同声地笑了起来。

大仓伸出没有拿杯子的那只手，远远地摸了摸小猫地脑袋：“hina酱，hina酱......”嘴里还不忘一声一声地叫着刚给人家取得新名字。

猫咪眨眨眼，也不知道对这两人擅自给自己取得名字有什么感想。

 

今晚另外几个人都晚了些，回到来的时候横山和大仓两人几乎都把晚餐准备好了。玄关的门被打开，同时传来了三把不同嗓音的“我回来了”。

大仓正把做好的炸鸡端到餐桌上，即使被他们看到了正在偷吃也毫不在意。

“你小子别偷吃啊！”锦户尚未把领带取下来，看见自己心爱的炸鸡被人吃了一块什么都顾不上，立马出声呵斥。

“没关系吧，反正都快吃饭了，”他不以为然地嚼着口中的食物，“真是少见啊，你们三个居然一起回来。”

“嗯，在车站碰见了，就一起回来了。”辛苦排练了一天的丸山脸上的笑容依然是甜甜的。

三人之中，安田最先发现了不速之客的存在。

“诶！好可爱啊！”

丸山离安田最近，一听见他的话便也凑了过去。因着两人是背对自己，锦户一时也不知道他们说的是什么。等他也跟着围上去，安田一个转身露出了怀里抱着的东西，把这个工作时麻利果断的锦户课长吓得几乎跳起了芭蕾舞。

“什么啊！”他大叫起来。

厨房里的横山和大仓被他浮夸的反应惊得镇住不会动弹，和他最近的丸山和安田也是一头雾水。猫咪似乎也被他吓到了，不过睁大眼后又半眯着，脑袋往安田怀里拱了拱。

“亮酱你，是怕猫吗？”

“也有可能只是纯粹被吓到吧，亮酱胆子很小。”大仓补了一句。

锦户原想辩驳一番，可一开口还是对众人解释了一下自己的反应：“才不是啊！我对猫过敏的啊！以前小学同班同学带了猫回教室害我打了一天的喷嚏！”

“诶——那要离多远才是安全距离。”丸山问道。

“同一个空间绝对不行啊！不行！”

“但是户君你到现在都还没打过喷嚏啊？”

“就是说啊！看我这喷嚏都停不下来......”锦户顿了顿，一手双在自己身上脸上摸了又摸，“真的啊，为什么都没有打喷嚏？ ”

安田抱着猫往锦户那边走了一步，吓得锦户赶紧贴住身后的墙壁，又惊惶地用双手挡在面前。可是预料之中无法遏制的喷嚏却完全没有发生。

他壮着胆子朝猫迈近一点，虽还不敢十分靠近，却也让他松了口气。

那是只黑色皮毛的猫，通常来说黑猫总是让人觉得有几分凶恶。可是这只——  
锦户端详了一下，它的眼睛和别的似乎有些不一样。可是具体哪里不一样他说不清楚，不过正是这一点的不同，让这只瘦弱的猫看起来还有种独特的可怜兮兮，连带着令人觉得多了几分疼惜。

“难道我对猫过敏已经好了？”  
当然，这在后来他尝试接近路过的公园里看见的流浪猫，眼泪和喷嚏却完全止不住。才发现，自己的过敏根本没好，只不过家里遇上的是一只特别的猫。这些都是后话了。

“不过这是怎么回事啊？”锦户视线依然不敢离开，警惕地发问。

不得已，横山放下了勺子，走到客厅再一次讲解了一番自己捡到这只猫的过程。

“有什么关系嘛，我们就养它吧。”预料之中的，安田双手表示赞同。丸山也没有问题。唯一的可能反对就是锦户了。屋里几双眼睛忽而唰唰地同时朝他注目，锦户扯了扯嘴边的肌肉：“干、干嘛啊！”

“我无所谓啊！区区一只猫，只要不过敏的话！”锦户瞪眼的时候像极了柴犬，可爱是可爱，但没有人会告诉他。

“哇——我们可以养猫了，名字怎么办啊？”安田眉飞舞色，他最喜欢动物了，所以难得有机会养猫心里也是乐得不行。

“只是暂时的啊，怎么搞得好像我们要正式收养他一样......”锦户说得小声，也不知道别人有没有听到。

大仓倒是笑眯眯地看着安田，竖起了食指：“嗯，毕竟要一起相处，没有名字确实不好。所以我和yoko一致决定叫它‘hina’！”

“hina，吗......”安田跟着大仓小小声地念了一遍这名字。

丸山却是手上不闲，安田低下头见他解开了猫咪的项圈：“mura......kami？”

丸山把后半段也念了出来：“shingo......”

“谁？”

“村上信五，这只猫的名字。”  
丸山翻过项圈，让其他人看到内侧上的一行字。上面确实用汉字写着“村上信五”四个字。

明明人家有名字了，就写在项圈上，可是他们却完全没有注意到还擅自给取了个新名字。横山一想到这一点，脸色立马和锅里的番茄一个颜色。  
他虽觉得丢脸，却还有人死鸭子嘴硬。  
大仓：“说不定这是主人的名字呢！”

丸山：“谁会把自己的名字写在宠物的项圈里啊。”

 

总而言之，他们开始饲养起这只猫。彼时这只猫还不会幻化人形，直到冬季尾声。

这个冬天的东京不算特别冷，不过屋里屋外的温差还是明显的。虽然开了暖气，但也有偶尔打个寒颤的时候。大家有时候心血来潮了，就抱着那只猫睡。动物毛茸茸的皮毛在冬季里抱着更是如天然暖炉一样，让人爱不释手。

那日丸山又把猫抱上了床，他还没想着睡，于是开了阅读灯用枕头垫在后背看起书来。他读的是这次直木奖获得者的书籍，剧情有趣紧凑，他不知不觉就跟着作者融入到书中的世界里了。

待丸山熄了灯滑进被窝里，习惯性地把身边一搂。这一抱很显然和往常的感觉大相庭径。那不是都不是动物的温顺软热——  
那分明就是人类滑腻细润的肌肤。

半夜一个人摸到这样的东西不可不为惊悚，丸山的反应何其迅速，黑暗中安静地猛瞪大双眼，几乎是同时一个翻身便再次把灯打开了。  
他才刚关灯，眼睛完全适应光线所以当他就着台灯的亮立马一眼看清了原本躺着猫咪的那个位置居然睡了个男孩。还是赤身裸体的，细看之下身后隐隐地见着有一条细细长长猫儿似的尾巴。

一般人遇着这种情况就算不惊慌失措也会心生疑惑，可丸山很显然不是一般人。他想着时间都这么晚了，也不能到处嚷嚷，更何况他一向喜欢谲怪之谈，总觉得自己是不是也遇上了这类事了，反而有几分兴奋。不过明天一早要就这段期间的排练情况开个会作说明，他也不敢熬夜熬太晚。  
明天，明天醒来就马上看看怎么回事。丸山睡着前最后一刻依然迷迷糊糊地想着这个，不过倒是没有大喇喇和平时一样把人家抱在怀里睡觉。

只是第二天醒来，床上哪里还有昨晚那个男孩的影子，还是他们养着的那只小猫张着大大的圆眼睛窝在丸山的臂弯里无辜地看着自己。

诶？？？

当天晚上的餐桌上丸山吞吞吐吐地把这件事说出来，毫无意外地遭到了大家一致你睡傻了或者又在编故事的眼神。更甚的是，四个人眼睛里那掩藏不住看污秽东西的目光让人如坐针毡。  
其实丸山也不敢肯定地说自己昨晚确实看见了，毕竟这种事过于荒诞，说不定是他自己前几天看的到稻川淳二所以才……

大家一致认同默默地把丸山的话抛在一边，当天晚上抱着猫回房的锦户在约摸二十分钟后发出了一声接一声近乎悲鸣的咆哮。

“什么？”  
“出什么事了？”  
“？”  
“亮酱？”

安田和丸山的房间离锦户的房间最近，反射神经过人的安田比任何都要快地闯了进去。房间里还是漆黑一片，不远处锦户粗重的呼吸声清晰可闻。安田啪地一声按下电灯，身后陆陆续续站着其他人。

最先确认了锦户的安全，随后五双眼睛齐刷刷地打量了一圈房内，目光定格在锦户的床上。

丸山朝那一指，激动地大喊：“看！我不是告诉过你们嘛！”

那是一个岁数不大的男孩，估计也就十五六岁的模样。不仅仅因为他细细瘦瘦的四肢，更是还未褪去奶气的稍稍圆润的包子脸。  
很显然锦户那么慌乱地从床上跑下来的情况是不会惦记着给他盖好被子的，所以被掀开的布团中男孩赤身裸体的身躯十分引人注目。这和颈间那条和暂居他们家的猫咪的一模一样的项圈形成了鲜明的对比。

似乎是众人的吵闹声和突如其来强烈的光线吵醒了他，男孩眼睛轻微地眨巴眨巴了几下，便揉揉惺忪的眼眶要起身。

他这一动作，正好让人看到他身后那条在轻扫的黑色尾巴。不由得把所有人又看得一阵目瞪口呆。

先是安田走过去，软软地摸了摸那条尾巴。

“是真的。”摸完后，他冷静地面向大家宣布。

“哇，章酱小心！”

安田低头看去，可男孩已经一口咬在了他另一只手上。

“没事吧？”几张嘴同时开口问道。

“没事，不疼。”男孩有两颗尖尖的牙，虽说是孩子但是这么咬上来还是痛的。安田就这么被他咬着然后抬起自己的手，果然抬起头来的那张脸写满了戒备。他用刚刚碰到尾巴的那只手放在男孩的头顶温柔地抚摸。

“抱歉呢，猫咪的尾巴很敏感吧。”安田边道歉，便温声安抚。

不知道是何者起了作用，慢慢地，男孩终于松开了口。大仓见状立马凑了过来，壮着胆子一只手在男孩的脸颊摸来摸去，就像对待那只猫一样。  
男孩咧嘴笑了起来，脑袋一歪，把大仓的手轻轻夹住。大仓也不生气，指头微微活动直把男孩逗得发痒笑得更开心。

“好可爱的孩子呢！”

其他人见状也围了过来像是逗弄宠物一样和男孩玩起来。大晚上的，忽然又响起一群成年男子的欢笑声。

横山脚尖动了动，到底是没有跟着凑过去。他站在门口处维持着刚进来的那副姿势，像是和别的人隔了一层什么。  
他远远地望住他们。灯光下，白秀的脸上浮出两抹红晕。

“……好歹让他穿件衣服再说啊……”  
他小小声地说，也不知道是要让谁听。

他们原以为猫能化作人已经是他们这辈子所能遇到最荒诞的事，直到春天渐渐来临。

是的，冬春交际之时，他们第一次——  
迎来了猫咪的第一次发情期。

 

——to be continued


End file.
